


Taking control

by Fujoshi_anon



Series: AU jindy [2]
Category: Shinhwa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_anon/pseuds/Fujoshi_anon
Summary: Basically porn





	

Andy was stirring his boiling beef stew when he heard the door opened. He glanced at the wall clock, a small smile forming on his lips when he saw that it was already 8 in the evening. “I’m at the kitchen.” He called out, still smiling to himself as he listened to the footsteps making its way to the kitchen. “Hey there.” He said when a pair of arms wrapped around his middle.

“I’m home.” Junjin said, rubbing his forehead on Andy’s shoulder, almost like a cat trying to get affection.

Andy just laughed, already used to his lover’s mood. “Tough day?” He asked, putting one hand over Junjin’s hand while the other keep on stirring. While Andy’s job as a kindergarten teacher could be rather taxing, but the cuteness and almost naive happiness surrounding him every day became a rather soothing balm to the tiredness. On the other hand, Junjin probably wasn’t having the thought as he does, seeing how the older male worked as a managing director of an entertainment company, and being surrounded with almost somber adults.

“I’m so tired of being in charge.” Junjin answered from Andy’s shoulder, almost like he was hiding. 

Andy raised an eyebrow when he heard that, moving his hand from Junjin’s to put the lid on while he lower the fire. He loosened Junjin’s grip, and turning to face his lover, a small smirk playing on his lips. “Wanna try something then?” He asked, placing his hands around Junjin’s neck.

“What are you planning?” Junjin asked, his own eyebrow raising. They are pretty experimental in their love life; a relationship couldn’t last more than 7 years without getting out of your comfort zone. While most happened with Junjin’s curiousity, it had been proven more than once that Andy could give just as much as he take.

“Trust me?” Andy answered; which either means that he doesn’t know how to put it in words, or the secretive allure was part of what he was planning. From that knowing smirk on his lips, Junjin decided that it was the second one.

There was only one answer to that question really. “Yeah.” Anticipation was raising inside of Junjin, excitement mixing in easily; but never fear. He know his lover too much to even think that Andy could hurt him in anyway. That answer got him a kiss on the lips, almost rough and definitely dirty. He could feel Andy tugging his necktie away, but that was the last thing on his mine while Andy’s lips was on his.

Andy pulled away though, when Junjin tried to deepened them. “W-what?” He asked, eyes widening slightly.

“Color?” Andy asked, licking his lips in a very much teasing gesture. 

“Green. Fucking green.” Junjin answered, hoping that it would get Andy to kiss him again.

The opposite happened. “Okay. You better get into the bath first. And we can have dinner when you finished.” Andy said, moving out of Junjin’s way and going over to check on the rice. 

Leaving an astonished Junjin standing there for a few seconds before he realised that Andy was definitely not going to finish what he had started. “Tease.” Junjin muttered under his breath as he made his way towards their shared bedroom. 

Dinner finished exactly the way it started; with Junjin’s desperation for Andy to do something and with a slight smirk playing on Andy’s lips the whole time. It wasn’t until Junjin had finished washing the dishes that something actually happened.

“What you said earlier..” Andy started, and Junjin could easily feel his anticipation raising with the tone Andy was using. “..about tired of being in charge. And I was thinking..” His lips landed on Junjin’s neck, a soft, almost coaxing kiss. “How about you give up control for one night?” He asked, raising Junjin’s necktie with both hands almost up Junjin’s eye level, silently telling his lover what he was going to do. “Color?”

“Gr-” Junjin actually has to swallow before he can answer; Andy’s silk soft voice and the thought of what is going to happen was almost too much to bear. “Green.”

“Good boy.” Andy said, teasingly, as he tied the garment around Junjin’s head, creating a makeshift blindfold. “Don’t peek, or I will punish you.” Andy whispered, mouth just inches from Junjin’s ear and blowing warm air on the skin, causing Junjin to shiver slightly.

“Come on.” Junjin could feel one of his hand being pulled by his lover. Andy kept his pace slow, most probably to help Junjin walked, but Junjin wasn’t naive enough to not realise that Andy must have taken into account how it would build the anticipation even more. Without his sense of sight, it was like all of his other senses were being upgraded; he was pretty sure that he could hear his heartbeats thumping like a drum right now 

“Stop.” Junjin did as he was asked, and heard a soft thump in front of him. “Get on your knees.” Andy pulled on his hand, and Junjin readily followed the order, already has a slight hope on how this would turn out. Andy ran his thumb on Junjin’s lips, and almost in desperation, Junjin’s tongue came out, licking on the appendage. Junjin swore he could hear Andy letting out a soft chuckle.

“What do you want?” Andy suddenly asked; as if the mouth currently licking his thumb wasn’t enough clue.

Junjin didn’t answer, it was one thing to hint on it; it was a whole different thing to actually voice it out in the open. He kept his mouth on Andy’s thumb though, sucking on the tip.

“I-” Junjin suddenly felt his hair being pulled to the back. “..asked you a question, baby.” It was just enough pressure to be rough, without actually hurting unnecessary. Both the roughness and control Andy was showing turned him on even more. “What do you want?” Despite what he had done, somehow Andy was still able to keep his voice level, the soft silk tone mixing in with something dangerous.

“I-” Andy’s hand was still gripping his hair; almost like a warning. “I want your dick.”

Andy chuckled, a sweet devious sound that clearly wasn’t part of Junjin’s imagination. “Good boy.” He said, almost condescendingly. Junjin could feel Andy’s hand spreading around the back of his head, pushing him forward until he was rubbing on Andy’s crotch. “Take me out.” 

Junjin turned his cheek, rubbing on the bulge as he searched for the zipper with his mouth. Andy didn’t say anything about not using his hand, but the thought of using them feel almost wrong. That, and he really has nothing against rubbing his face against Andy’s crotch, feeling the shape even against the rough denim. The way Andy started breathing harshly was also one of the perks that he was aiming for.

His mouth finally reached the zipper and he tugged on it using his teeth. He changed to his hands though, using them to unbutton Andy’s jeans and pulling his half-mast out from their boxer confinement. Andy took a harsh breath when Junjin wrapped his hand around it, feeling the familiar velvet skin. Compulsion more than thought drove his next action as he leaned down, licking on the shaft, feeling the vein on his tongue and wanting to bring the head into his mouth.

Junjin was stopped before he could though, the hand gripping his hair pulling him back roughly, reminding him again who was really in charge tonight.

“Now, now.. Lets not get ahead of ourselves, baby.” Andy said, very much patronisingly. “Let me hear you ask for it first.”

“Your dick. I want your dick.” Junjin said, the desperation clear in his voice as he tried looking up to the direction where he heard Andy’s voice. Andy just let out a soft hurm, alnost like he was thinking of it and Junjin only then realised what Andy’s ‘ask’ had actually meant. “Please, Andy, I want you dick. Please.” He begged, shame taking second seat with his desperation taking control.

“You did good, baby.” Andy said, manhandling Junjin’s mouth to the wet crown of his dick. “Come on. Get your prize.”

Permission given, Junjin opened his mouth, tracing the head with his tongue and greedily gathering the precum. He pulled back, swallowing the precum inside his mouth as he lowered his head, licking from the base to the head. He repeated it again, but this time, before he can reached the head, Andy’s hand tightened again, bringing his head upward to the tip. “Open your mouth.” Andy ordered and Junjin immediately know what Andy was asking him to do. The thought of it was enough to make his own dick twitch, the hope of what to come. 

The moment he took to think must had came up as an hesitation to Andy, since he asked, “Color?” as if he was worried that he was doing something wrong.

Junjin just shook his head. “Very much green.” He felt Andy taking his hand then, bringing it to Andy’s lap, almost a reminder to both of them; a tap means stop. 

Junjin took Andy’s head into his mouth, almost bursting with anticipation as he relaxed himself. He could feel his hair being gripped again, and again, with that controlled roughness, Andy manhandled him into taking more inside his mouth. The younger man kept the pace slow, almost like he was testing Junjin. Halfway, he pulled Junjin upward to take a breath, before he pushed him again. 

All the while, Junjin kept his hand on Andy’s thigh, gripping them as he enjoyed the weight against his tongue, the sharp breath Andy took when Junjin sucked his cheeks in. There was almost a senseless kind of pleasure enveloping him as he let himself being used without having to think about what was happening.

Andy’s pace was becoming rougher and deeper; his grip on Junjin’s hair becoming almost painful as he reaching his pleasure. It was too much and Junjin tapped almost desperately on Andy’s thigh to let him know. Despite just moments away from his climax, Andy pulled him back, stopping what he was doing and letting Junjin to take his moment.

“Color? You wanna stop?” He asked, the concern clear in his tone.

Junjin shook his head as he tried to level his breath. “Yellow.” He just need a moment to gather himself; that was all. 

“Okay.” Andy said, stroking Junjin’s hair, letting Junjin has his moment. “You did good, baby.” He continued, and Junjin felt Andy kissing the top of his head. “So good for me.” He felt Andy’s hands going around him, and suddenly the blindfold around him was off.

“I-” Junjin’s eyes widened; was Andy stopping everything just because he wanted a moment? “Did I do anything wrong?”

“We aren’t stopping, baby.” Andy ensured him, putting the garment on his thigh. “Just changing a bit. You didn’t do anything wrong. You did good.” Andy leaned down again, another kiss on the top of his head. “You did good, telling me when it’s too much..”

Junjin released the breath he didn’t know he was holding. No, Andy was not stopping. No, Andy was not disappointed that he had choose to stop. No, he should always use his safeword when it’s too much.

Junjin took a deep breath and released them before he looked up at Andy. “I’m alright now.” He said, wanting to continue; it must be uncomfortable with how hard Andy was being at the moment.

“I’m changing the rule a bit, baby.” A smirk was playing on his lips as he brought his hands on his dick. “Stay there and don’t move.” Andy said, just before he started stroking his dick.

Junjin wants, he wants so badly to get his mouth back on that dick, or maybe even on his own aching cock, but then Andy has given him an order and despite the deep need playing inside of him; Junjin doesn’t want to disobey Andy. 

“Open your mouth.” Andy almost growled, and Junjin immediately followed the order. It didn’t took Andy too long; he was already too hard to begin with. He came with a harsh grunt, holding his dick close to Junjin’s mouth as he climaxed, letting out everything into the open hole desperately waiting for it.

“You are perfect, you know that.” Andy breathed out, watching Junjin swallowed with unhidden affection playing on his lips. “And now it’s your turn.” Andy said, pulling Junjin to the bed by his hands and pushing him down on the bed.

xxxxx


End file.
